Problem: Jeremy made a Venn diagram showing the number of students in his class who own types of pets. There are 32 students in his class. In addition to the information in the Venn diagram, Jeremy knows half of the students have a dog, $\frac{3}{8}$ have a cat, six have some other pet and five have no pet at all. How many students have all three types of pets (i.e. they have a cat and a dog as well as some other pet)? [asy]unitsize(50);
import graph;
pair A = (0,-1); pair B = (sqrt(3)/2,1/2); pair C = (-sqrt(3)/2,1/2);
draw(Circle(A,1.2) ^^ Circle(B,1.2) ^^ Circle(C,1.2));
label("10",A); label("2",B); label("9",C); label("$z$",(0,0)); label("$w$",(B+C)/2); label("$y$",(A+B)/2); label("$x$",(A+C)/2);
label("Cats",1.5C,C); label("Other Pets",2B,C); label("Dogs", 1.7A,A);[/asy]
Explanation: Let's first look at the four things the question tells us: First, the number of dogs is $x+y+z+10=\frac{32}{2}$, so $x+y+z=6.$ The number of cats is $w + x+ z +9= 32\times\frac{3}{8}$, so $w + x + z= 3$  Since 6 people have other pets, $w+y+z=4.$ The total number of people with pets is $$w+x+y+z+2+9+10=32-5,$$ so $w+x+y+z=6.$

From here, we can subtract the third equation from the fourth, to find that $x=2$.  Plugging that into the first equation, we find $y+z=4$.  From the third equation, we can then see, $w=0$.  Finally, from the second equation, we find $z=1$. Thus, there is $\boxed{1}$ student with cats, dogs, and other pets.